We Don't Have To Be Alone
by YamiTaylourIshtar95
Summary: Little Elsa was tired of being alone, so she made a wish to The Man in the Moon. Will it be everything she hoped for, or a Nightmare? And what happens when she finally is grown up and doesn't believe in magic anymore. (Going to see how the first chapter goes) Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or Frozen and if you don't like this pair don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa heard coming through her door. "Go away Anna." She hated telling her sister to leave her alone but she knew it must be done, for Anna and her own sake. She heard Anna walk away and Elsa presumed crying on her bed. Why must she be alone, wasn't there some rule that a kid should not have to be shut out from the world? As Elsa sat there, she wondered if anyone felt the way she did, alone and unloved.

Far across the sea there seemed to be someone just that amount of alone hidden under an old and broken bed. His name was Pitch Black, or more commonly know to children as the Boogeyman. He was weak from his last battle with the Guardians, which once again ended in him being defeated and not believed in by the children of the world. He sat in his lair letting some of the fear in the world soak into him, but he needed more, oh did he need more. He needed to be believed in, but how could he make that happen, what could he do to make them believe. He would never admit it aloud, but sometimes this was all Pitch wanted, was to be believed in. To be seen and not simply a being lost in a sea of people who could not see him. Suddenly as if to answer his pleas he heard a faint voice say," Why must I be cursed to forever be alone?" Pitch's ears perked up at this and he could not hide the smirk that now played on his lips. Somewhere out there, there was a person who was lonely and vulnerable. He would now make it his personal duty to find whoever this person may be, and use them as a source of fear. He gathered up all his strength and headed in the direction in which he heard the voice.

Elsa silently got ready for bed; she had had enough of today already and wanted to just escape to her dreams as she always did. Her parents came in to kiss her goodnight and tucked her into bed. As she lay in her bed she looked over to the moon that shown bright through her window and smiled. She remembered a story her father had once told her, about the Man in the Moon and how he could hear every child's wishes. So tonight, she decided to make one for herself. She started off softly," Hi Mr. Man in the Moon, my name is Elsa and...I have a wish I would like to make. If you cannot grant it I understand, but please do try. I wish... I wish I wasn't lonely anymore, I don't know how you'd be able to do it, but please help me find a friend, I just want someone, anyone to talk to. Thank you Man in the Moon." With a smile, Elsa closed her eyes and began to dream of flowers and the voice of a new friend.

Pitch had begun to become frantic in his search, the morning was coming, and when it did, he would have to stop his search until the next night. Finally, he arrived in the Kingdom of Arendelle. "This must be where I heard the voice." But he didn't know why he was so sure of it. He could be wrong; in fact, he could even be wasting energy even being in this little kingdom. However, something was keeping Pitch here, so he began to search through every window, searching for the voice. Then something strange happened, as if this all wasn't strange already, the moon shined down a beam that went into one of the castle's windows. Pitch stopped in wonder, why was the Man in the Moon showing him the way? He followed the moonbeam and rose up to the window. As he peaked inside he saw her, a small girl, no older than 6 or 7, with platinum blond hair was laying asleep in her bed. Pitch looked towards the moon. "This is her isn't, the girl who is so alone?" The moon seemed to glow brighter, answering Pitch's question. "But why lead me here? Why not get one of your precious Guardians to come to this child?" This was something that the Man in the Moon could not answer, for Pitch would have to discover for himself the importance of why he was the one chosen to be Elsa's new savoir. Pitch looked back into the window and smirked. "I'll meet you tomorrow my dear princess for now the sun is beginning to wake, and I must hide in the shadows once again." Pitch said as the sun began to peak over the horizon. He quickly changed into a shadow and hide in the underground tunnels that lay hidden beneath Arendelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa stretched awake and looked outside. It was nice and sunny, and a little too bright for even Elsa's taste. She sat up and got dressed eagerly and hoped she could get out of her room and eat breakfast before Anna was awake, but as her hand reached the door knob she instantly heard the tiny pitter patter of feet in the hallway stopping at her door. Wow, had Elsa really forgotten already that if the sky's awake so is Anna. "Elsa, do you want to come eat breakfast with me?" Anna asked with a knock. Elsa stayed silent, pretending to still be asleep. "Ok I guess you're still sleeping I talk to you later." And with that Elsa heard the footsteps slowly disappear. "Great, now I'll have to have breakfast sent up to my room." Elsa said sighing sadly. She was beginning to hate her room, the entrapping walls, the soul sucking floors, and the depressing window to the outside that showed the vision of a world that Elsa would never live in. Elsa stomped her foot in anger, which caused the floor to be quickly covered in a thin sheet of ice. Elsa looked down shocked and frightened. If the maid that came to deliver her food saw this she would be in big trouble. She sat down and began to cry, what was she going to do, these powers would forever control her destiny, and she didn't want that at all. Her and Anna used to have plans, plans that one day they would see the world and be free to have fun, but now that dream is nothing but melted ice in Elsa's eyes. So there she sat for the rest of the day crying and locked in, no one was going to see this mess she had created, she swore it.

By early afternoon Elsa's parents had begun to worry about Elsa, so using their master key, they unlocked the door to find her lying on the cold icy floor asleep. They weren't worried about her freezing to death, the cold never seemed to bother her, but they did care about her not eating, so they cleaned the ice mess up themselves, laid Elsa in bed, and called for a maid to bring Elsa some food.

When Elsa awoke, she smelt the wonderful smell of hot chocolate and a delicious looking lunch which she ate and drank both with pleasure. After she was done, she noticed the ice was gone from the floor and instantly became worried until she saw the note her parents had left for her, explaining everything. She sighed; they hadn't even woke her up to visit with her. "It's not fair, Anna gets to see at least my parents, why do I solely have to be shut out?! Why do I have to be alone?! I am not a monster!" Elsa screamed as ice shot out of her fingertips, hitting the walls. "No you aren't my dear, they just think you are." Elsa looked around in fright at the sound of this dark and ominous voice. "W-What? Who's there?" "Don't be frightened my child, you have nothing to fear here. Your life is already plagued with fear and despair; I will not give you more at this time. Please think of me simply as a...dream." Elsa looked around again trying so hard to find the owner of this mysterious voice. "It is no use child, you will not see me in the light of day, and if you see me at night, only nightmare's will you dream, so do not even ask to see me. Like I said, oddly enough I am not here to scare you." Elsa gulped and with courage and asked," Why are you here?" The voice was silent for a moment then stated," Isn't it obvious, you asked for someone, and here I am." Elsa gasped," You mean the Man in the Moon sent you! I didn't know he was real!" The voice sort of grimaced at the name of the being who had sent him here, but replied all the same," Yes my dear, you see we are both lonely creatures, and I was sent here to help you. Don't ask me why he sent me because I honestly do not know. All that I know is that I was drawn to you, for some otherworldly reason." Elsa smiled, finally she was getting someone to listen to her and hear her troubles. She didn't even care that she wouldn't be able to see her new found friend, all she cared about was that her wish came true.

Now Just across the hall from Elsa's room lived Anna, her sister. Anna missed Elsa. They used to play together everyday, but now all Elsa did was stay locked away in her room. Did she do something wrong, is that why Elsa wanted nothing to do with her? Anna sighed, when suddenly she heard a tap at her window. Her eyes lit up as she saw her one true friend. A young snow spirit by the name of Jack Frost.


End file.
